quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirits
See also: Category:Spirits There are four main types of Spirits. *Fodder Spirits have triplet families and are found while doing quests. They are the weakest spirits, only good for enhancing better ones. (See Experience for more information) *Mid Rank Spirits usually start in the C+ or B rank and have three or four evo stages. These are easy to evolve and some have fairly strong final forms (ex Dark Wolf, Valerie and Lavadine). Getting one of these Spirits is not always a complete loss. *Top Rank Spirits always start at rank A and have four evo stages (A, A or A+, A+, and S). If you're re-rolling (and not too picky) any of these spirits are worth keeping. *Evo Spirits are a special type that are required for evolving other Spirits. These can be most easily obtained by completing the daily event quests. Crystal Invocation is the easiest way to obtain decent spirits. It's best to wait for a special event that increases your odds of a good invoke before using your crystals. Fodder Evo Fighters All of the spirits in this section (except for Maromar) are available by crystal invocation or in standard quests. A number of the early evo stages have never been made available. Event Exclusive } |39 | |1/1 |- | |Kutlea Reinheart (Azure Knight) |S | |2080 |2132 | | |38 | |1/1 |-style="background: #CCCCCC; color: white;" | | Infinite Dungeon | | | | | | | | | |- | |Santa Droid |A | |777 |777 | | |18 |15000 |1/1 |- | |Alp (Fallen Angel of Dreams) |S | |1700 |2200 | | |38 | |4/4 |- | |Wiz (Christmas Cat) |S | |222 |222 | | |1 |30000 |1/1 |- | |Angelica (Goddess of Requiem) |A | |1082 |1228 | | |15 |16300 |1/4 |- | |Angelica (Goddess of Prayer) |A | |1292 |1356 | | |20 |14300 |2/4 |- | |Angelica (Goddess of Caritas) |A+ | |1665 |1731 | | |26 | |3/4 |- | |Bride Angelica (The Holy Creator) |S | |2084 |2181 | | |32 | |4/4 |-style="background: #CCCCCC; color: white;" | | Gift from Santa | | | | | | | | | |- | |Tsubaki Rindou (Blade of the Holy Night) |S | |1701 |2511 |Blade: Goku-Getsu | |37 |33600 |1/1 |- | |Yukka Ende (Divine Traveler of Time) |S | |2044 |2244 | |Chrono Sanctus |37 | |1/1 |- | |Agnes (Fairy of Hope) |A | |1622 |1122 |Here I go! |Falling crystals |24 |9600 |1/4 |- | |Agnes (Daydreaming Fairy) |A | |1799 |1390 |Here I go! |Falling crystals |29 |10100 |2/4 |- | |Agnes (Deliverer of Dreams) |A+ | |1991 |1653 |There's plenty to go around! |Christmas Bells |33 |19700 |3/4 |- | |Agnes Nora (Fairy of Hope and Dreams) |S | |2282 |1802 |There's plenty to go around! |Christmas Bells |38 |30900 |4/4 |- | |Gisele (Troublesome Santa) |A | |1597 |1379 |Crystal Illumination |Colorful Decorations |25 |11500 |1/4 |- | |Gisele (Troublesome Santa) 2 |A | |1863 |1632 |Crystal Illumination |Colorful Decorations |26 |12000 |2/4 |- | |Gisele (Troublesome Santa) 3 |A+ | |2011 |1865 |Celebrate Snowlight |Winter Surprise! |31 |21800 |3/4 |- | |Gisele Fluer (Messenger of the Holy Night) |S | |2241 |2011 |Celebrate Snowlight |Winter Surprise! |37 | |4/4 |- | |Snowman (Blue) |B+ | |627 |621 |Quick Rage |Water Emblem |12 |8800 |1/2 |- | |Snowman (Sapphire) |A | | | |Reverse End |Water Emblem |15 |12400 |2/2 |- | |Snowman (Red) |B+ | |624 |602 |Quick Rage |Fire Emblem |11 |8800 |1/2 |- | |Snowman (Ruby) |A | | | |Reverse End |Fire Emblem |13 |12400 |2/2 |- | |Snowman (Yellow) |B+ | |670 |779 |Quick Rage |Thunder Emblem |10 |8800 |1/2 |- | |Snowman (Topaz) |A | | | |Reverse End |Thunder Emblem |13 |12400 |2/2 |- | |Puffy (Apprentice Santa) |A | |1032 |901 |Pretty Smile |Heartwarming Gift |22 |10100 |1/4 |- | |Puffy (Novice Santa) |A | |1258 |1101 |Pretty Smile |Heartwarming Gift |23 |10600 |2/4 |- | |Puffy (Veteran Santa) |A+ | |1474 |1311 |Happy Smile |Devoted Gift |30 |21100 |3/4 |- | |Puffy Bell (Messenger of the Holy Night) |S | |1650 |1574 |Happy Smile |Devoted Gift |36 |32700 |4/4 |- | |Christmas Present (Blue) |A | |55 |50 |None |None |13 |11000 |1/2 |- | |Large Christmas Present (Blue) |A+ | | | |None |None |13 |11000 |2/2 |- | |Christmas Present (Red) |A | |55 |50 |None |None |13 |11000 |1/2 |- | |Large Christmas Present (Red) |A+ | | | |None |None |13 |11000 |2/2 |- | |Christmas Present (Yellow) |A | |55 |50 |None |None |13 |11000 |1/2 |- | |Large Christmas Present (Yellow) |A+ | | | |None |None |13 |11000 |2/2 |- | |Roger (King of Snow) |A | |1367 |1342 |Rule of the Snow |Sharp Blast |25 |11500 |1/4 |- | |Roger (King of Blizzards) |A | |1632 |1518 |Rule of the Snow |Sharp sleet |32 |12000 |2/4 |- | |Roger (King of Snowfall) |A+ | |1811 |1710 |World of Zero |Zero Blizzard |35 |21800 |3/4 |- | |King Roger (King of Ice Storms) |S | |1999 |1919 |World of Zero |Zero Blizzard |39 |33600 |4/4 |- | |Kafka (Kind Father) |A | |1471 |1789 |It is time for Repent |Brigit Dagger |39 | |1/4 |- | |Kafka (Captivated by Evil) |A | |1657 |2001 |It is time for Repent |Brigit Dagger |43 | |2/4 |- | |Kafka (Bearer of Evil) |A+ | |1889 |2190 |Devine Judgement |Brigit Lance |43 |21800 |3/4 |- | |Kafka (Fallen to Evil) |S | |2022 |2355 |Devine Judgement |Brigit Lance |49 |33600 |4/4 |-style="background: #CCCCCC; color: white;" | | Diabolic Regiment | | | | | | | | | |- |40px |Angelica (Bride of Determination) |A | |1008 |1245 |Fire Heal ++ |Crimson Blade |20 |9200 |1/4 |- |40px |Angelica (Bride of War) |A | |1372 |1403 |Suppressed Oath |Crimson Blade |25 | |2/4 |- | |Angelica (Bride of Awakening) |A+ | |1674 |1697 |Suppresed Oath |Flame Blade Amaltia |33 |23200 |3/4 |- |40px |Goddess Angelica (Leader of the People) |S | |1841 |2108 |Hope from Above |Noble Qualm |40 |36300 |4/4 |- | |Wizard Book (Shade) |A | |294 |295 |Self Cure ++ |Momentary Elucidation |18 |12000 |Evo |- | |Amy (Guide of the Shadows) |A | |815 |973 |Self Cure |Lamp of Salvation |19 |8700 |1/4 |- | |Amy (Apprentice Demon Maid) |A | |929 |1091 |Self Cure + |Lamp of Salvation |20 |9200 |2/4 |- | |Amy (Demon Maid) |A+ | |1184 |1342 |Self Cure + |Pure Service |26 |18300 |3/4 |- | |Amy Carol (Fire Maid) |S | |1356 |1617 |Self Cure ++ |Pure Service |33 |30000 |4/4 |- | |Claris (Goddess of the Moon) |A | |1116 |1230 |Young Light |Lunar Element |21 |9600 |1/4 |- | |Claris (Goddess of the New Moon) |A | |1321 |1460 |Waning illuminance |Lunar Element |23 |10600 |2/4 |- | |Claris (Goddess of the Crescent Moon) |A+ | |1555 |1716 |Moonlight Flower |Lunar Element |28 |19700 |3/4 |- | |Claris Luna (Goddess of the Full Moon) |S | |1899 |2021 |Moonlight Flower |Satellite Menace |35 |31800 |4/4 |- |40px |Arthur (Soldier of Light) |A | |1142 |1308 |Prism Heal |Sword of Light |23 | |1/4 |- |40px |Arthur (Soldier of Lightning) |A | |1262 |1436 | |Sword of Light |25 |11500 |2/4 |- | |Arthur (Soldier of Blinding Light) |A+ | |1543 |1740 | | |30 |21000 |3/4 |- |40px |Arthur (Hero of Holy Light) |S | |1803 |2138 |Deity Restoration | |39 | |4/4 |- | |Shizuku & Kaguya (Twin Stars of the Holy Night) |S | |1853 |2302 |Disasters of the Holy Night |Serenity and Moonlight |37 | |1/1 |-style="background: #CCCCCC; color: white;" | | Facebook Friend Campaign | | | | | | | | | |- |40px |Lapisla (The Drawer) |A | |808 |1073 |Cure Glaze |passwordtel Arrangement |17 |8900 |1/4 |- |40px |Lapisla (The Gifted Painter) |A | |1014 |1220 |Cure Glaze |Colorful Collage |21 |15200 |2/4 |- |40px |Lapisla (The Artist) |A+ | |1181 |1454 |Holy Glaze |Colorful Collage |27 |28200 |3/4 |- |40px |Lapisla Monet (Painter of Dreams) |S | |1619 |1552 |Holy Glaze |Fantastic Art |33 |48100 |4/4 |-style="background: #CCCCCC; color: white;" | | Wizard Cup Snowflake Edition | | | | | | | | | |- |40px |Bob (Afro Dancer) |A | |734 |962 |Wonderful Steps |? |21 |9600 |1/4 |- | | |A | |925 |1127 | | |23 |10600 |2/4 |- | | |A+ | |1098 |1367 | | |28 |19700 |3/4 |- | |Mr. Bob (Dance Master) |S | |1298 |1553 |Soulful Beat! |Rainbow Stage |33 |30000 |4/4 |- style="background: #CCCCCC; color: white;" | | Waterfall Abyss | | | | | | | | | |- | |Blue Merman |C | |368 |483 |None |None |3 |3000 |1/2 |- | |Ocean Merman |C+ | |412 |557 |Hard Rush |Momentary Elucidation |6 |4700 |2/2 |- | |Yellow Meman |C | |364 |481 |None |None |3 |3000 |1/2 |- | |Delight Merman |C+ | |408 |556 |Hard Rush |Momentary Elucidation |6 |4700 |2/2 |- | |Luke (The Magic Swordsman) |B+ | |737 |682 |Hard Rush ++ |Snow Blade |10 |10650 |1/4 |- | |Luke (Oracular Magic Swordsman) |B+ | |806 |787 | | |12 |12750 |2/4 |- | |Luke (Magic Swordsman of Frisson) |A | |1461 |1378 | | |20 |13800 |3/4 |- | |Luke Grapenil (God Blade) |A+ | |1676 |1797 | | |27 |28500 |4/4 |- | |Knight Duke |A | |1533 |718 |Rough Repair |Lighting Flame Shield |23 |10600 |1/4 |- | |Steel Knight Duke |A | |1848 |813 |Rune Repair |Lighting Flame Shield |25 |11500 |2/4 |- | |Silver Knight Duke |A+ | |2455 |912 |Rune Repair |Impregnable Camp |31 |21800 |3/4 |- | |Gold Knight Duke |S | |3006 |1042 |Core Renovate |Impregnable Camp |41 |37200 |4/4 |- | |Shiria (Bull-Headed Demon Girl) |B | |644 |743 |Charge Swing |Fire |6 |5500 |1/3 |- | |Shiria (The Demon Girl) |B+ | |814 |905 |Break Axe |Fire |10 |9600 |2/3 |- | |Shiria (The Machiavellian Demon Girl) |A | |1172 |1372 |Killer Tomahawk |Fire |18 |10800 |3/3 |- | |Yoom (The Banished) |A | | | |Great Emperor immediate judgment |Emperor Caprice |18 |14850 |1/4 |- | |Yoom (The Unfinished) |A | |1541 |1549 |Great Emperor immediate judgment |Emperor Whistle |23 |15900 |2/4 |- | |Yoom (Harbinger of Doom) |A+ | |1702 |1674 |Hidden Powers |Emperor Whistle |30 |31650 |3/4 |- | |Yoom (The Emperor) |S | |2000 |2000 |Hidden Powers |Emperor Wise Decision |38 |51750 |4/4 |- | |Saya (Early Summer GoldFish-Erman) |A | |805 |1146 |Fresh smell |Water Play |23 |10600 |1/4 |- | |Saya (Mid-Summer GoldFish-Erman) |A | |1033 |1318 |Fresh smile |Water Play |25 |11500 |2/4 |- | |Saya (Late-Summer GoldFish-Erman) |A+ | |1437 |1768 |Fresh smile |Goldfish play |33 |23200 |3/4 |- | |Cool Saya (Geomancy GoldFish-Erman) |S | |1765 |2200 |Nostalgic Memories |Goldfish play |43 |39000 |4/4 |- | |Violet (Secret) |A | |1008 |1228 |Ninja Dance |Caltrop Drop |18 |8300 |1/4 |- | |Violet (Flames Shadow) |A | |1326 |1448 |Ninja Dance |Blowgun Poison |20 |9200 |2/4 |- | |Violet (Flames Attack) |A+ | |1435 |1662 |Flaming Weasel Slash |Blowgun Poison |26 |18300 |3/4 |- | |Kusanagi Violet (Flame Master Ninja) |S | |1643 |1761 |Flaming Weasel Slash |Fascination Mechanism |35 |31800 |4/4 |- | |Rufus the Iron Knight |B+ | |629 |630 |Hard Rush ++ | |4 |15000 |1/4 |- | |Rufus (Knight of Black Iron) |B+ | |692 |731 | | |16 |17100 |2/4 |- | |Rufus (Knight of Magic Steel) |A | |1419 |1438 |Quick Rage | |22 |15150 |3/4 |- | |Rufus Vile (Master of Magic Steel) |S | |1897 |1910 |Reverse End | |32 |43,500 |4/4 |-style="background: #CCCCCC; color: white;" | | Chrome Magna Wizard School | | | | | | | | | |- | |Imp (Grazed Skin) |C+ | |405 |550 |Hard Rush |Fire |5 |4300 |1/3 |- | |Imp (Red Heat) |B | |513 |614 |Hard Rush + |Fire |8 |6500 |2/3 |- | |Imp (Hellish Blaze) |A | |751 |957 |Hard Rush ++ |Flame |18 |10800 |3/3 |- | |Imp (Blue Skin) |C+ | |383 |526 |Hard Rush |Freeze |5 |4300 |1/3 |- | |Imp (Congealing) |B | |485 |585 |Hard Rush + |Freeze |8 |6500 |2/3 |- | |Imp (Hellish Freezing) |A | |676 |877 |Hard Rush ++ | |18 |10800 |3/3 |- | | |C+ | | | |Hard Rush | |5 |4300 |1/3 |- | |Imp (Ripping Yellow Skin) |B | | | |Hard Rush + | |8 |6500 |2/3 |- | | |A | | | |Hard Rush ++ | |18 |10800 |3/3 |- | |Hope Penguin (Red) |C+ | |473 |402 |Self Cure |Fire Emblem |10 |6200 |1/3 |- | |Step Penguin (Scarlet) |B | |562 |497 |Self Cure + |Fire Emblem |12 |8500 |2/3 |- | |Jump Penguin (Ruby) |A | |977 |670 |Self Cure ++ |Fire Emblem |21 |12100 |3/3 |- | |Hope Penguin (Blue) |C+ | |518 |450 |Self Cure |Water Emblem |10 |6200 |1/3 |- | |Step Penguin (Indigo) |B | |617 |555 |Self Cure + |Water Emblem |12 |8500 |2/3 |- | |Jump Penguin (Sky Blue) |A | |1052 |829 |Self Cure ++ |Water Emblem |21 |12100 |3/3 |- | | |C+ | |496 |426 |Self Cure |Thunder Emblem |10 |6200 |1/3 |- | |Step Penguin (Orange) |B | |589 |526 |Self Cure + |Thunder Emblem |12 |8500 |2/3 |- | | |A | |901 |750 |Self Cure ++ |Thunder Emblem |21 |12100 |3/3 |- | |Dada (Dawn) |C+ | |586 |574 |Trimagic ++ |Fireball |9 |5800 |1/3 |- | |Dada (Red Face) |B | |716 |731 |Trimagic ++ |Flame Breath |13 |9000 |2/3 |- | |Dada Q (Blazing Night) |A | |1172 |1212 |Nightmare Spell |Flare Stream |24 |13500 |3/3 |- | |Dada (Blue Moon) |C+ | |541 |550 |Trimagic ++ |Ice Ball |9 |5800 |1/3 |- | |Dada (Blue Face) |B | |661 |702 |Trimagic ++ |Frost Breath |13 |9000 |2/3 |- | |Dada Q (White night) |A | |1157 |1196 |Nightmare Spell |Snow Stream |24 |13500 |3/3 |- | | |C+ | |518 |526 |Trimagic ++ | |9 |5800 |1/3 |- | |Dada (Yellow Face) |B | |633 |672 |Trimagic ++ |Lightning Breath |13 |9000 |2/3 |- | |Dada Q (Lightening night) |A | |1082 |1117 | | |24 |13500 |3/3 |- | |Ikki (Chrome Magna apprentice) |A | |901 |957 |God's water rampage |Water Emblem |12 |6600 |1/4 |- | |Ikki (Apprentice council's executive) |A | |1097 |1085 |God's water rampage |Water Emblem |17 |7800 |2/4 |- | |Ikki (Apprentice council's vice-president) |A+ | |1280 |1322 |Close stream |Water Emblem |26 |18300 |3/4 |- | |Ikki Musgrave (Chrome Magna vice-president) |S | |1583 |1510 |Genius sense |Water Emblem |32 |29000 |4/4 |- | |Dunkell (Black Magna headmaster) |A | |1479 |1494 |Blood Sack |Hell's Layne |31 | |1/4 |- | |Dunkell (Evil path principal) |A | |1663 |1718 |Black Vampire |Hell's Layne |37 |20300 |2/4 |- | |Dunkell (Remotest Sea Principal) |A+ | |1859 |1933 |Black Hole |Hell's Layne |42 | |3/4 |- | |Dunkell Adams (Imperial principal) |S | |2373 |2372 |Black Hole |Death Avalanche |55 | |4/4 |- | |Linka (Chrome Magna apprentice) |A | |1127 |1356 |Raging flaming burst |Blazing flame |15 |6900 |1/4 |- | |Linka (Apprentice council's executive) |A | |1202 |1436 |Boastful training |Blazing flame |17 |7800 |2/4 |- | |Linka (Apprentice counci's president) |A+ | |1578 |1768 |Sharp blaze |Blazing flame |26 |18300 |3/4 |- | |Linka Wayatt (Blazing blade president) |S | |1883 |2170 |Sharp blaze |Blazing flame mystery |32 | |4/4 |- | |Wolff (Chrome Magna apprentice) |A | |1503 |1276 | | |15 |6900 |1/4 |- | |Wolff (Apprentice council's executive) |A | |1713 |1436 |Wild Blood |Healing party |20 |9200 |2/4 |- | |Wolff (The Apprentice council clerk) |A+ | |2016 |1675 |Wild Blood |Love for living people |28 |19700 |3/4 |- | |Wolff Roy (The mutant clerk) |S | |2505 |1915 |Animal's friendship |Love for living people |37 |33600 |4/4 |- | |Nicolas (Chrome Magna apprentice) |A | |1002 |957 |Little break ♪ | |13 |7100 |1/4 |- | |Nicolas (Apprentice council's executive) |A | |1352 |1196 |Bursting Smile☆ | |17 |7800 |2/4 |- | |Nicolas (Apprentice council's accountant) |A+ | |1753 |1526 | | |27 |19000 |3/4 |- | |Nicolas Morgan (Lightning bow) |S | |2004 |1808 | |Don't rush! |33 |30000 |4/4 |- | |Shirley (Chrome Magna apprentice) |A | |501 |1117 |Running fire |Vulcan sparkle |12 |6600 |1/4 |- | |Shirley (Apprentice council's executive) |A | |781 |1436 |Pump-action Guns |Vulcan sparkle |17 |6600 |2/4 |- | |Shirley (The Apprentice council clerk) |A+ | |1052 |1861 |Pump-action Guns |Plasma gatling |26 |18300 |3/4 |- | |Shirley Colt (The inventor clerk) |S | |1202 |2340 |Pump-action Guns |Extermination |37 | |4/4 |-style="background: #CCCCCC; color: white;" | | Wizard Cup Gold Edition | | | | | | | | | |- | |Fractal (The Priestess) |A | |767 |758 |Hard Rush ++ |Shivering Coldsnap |15 |8200 |1/4 |- | |Fractal (The Saint) |A | |1043 |923 |Hard Rush ++ |Freezing Winds |20 |9200 |2/4 |- | |Fractal (The Holy Prayer) |A+ | |1331 |1353 |Quick Rage |Freezing Winds |26 |18300 |3/4 |- | |Shaia Fractal (Sanctuary Preacher) |S | |1635 |1503 |Quick Rage |Roaring Blizzard |38 | |4/4 |-style="background: #CCCCCC; color: white;" | | Halloween Night | | | | | | | | | |- | |Puff (The Sweets Fairy) |A | |909 |973 |It's a cookie! |Sugar Magic |17 |7800 |1/4 |- | |Puff (The Candy Spirit) |A | |1082 |1093 |Here is a cookie for you! |Sugar Magic |18 |8300 |2/4 |- | |Puff (The Sweets Spirit) |A+ | |1297 |1359 |Here is a cookie for you! |Sugar Magic |23 |16200 |3/4 |- | |Puff Nicole (The Halloween Spirit) |S | |1523 |1574 | | |29 |29000 |4/4 |- | |Emy Franken (The Little Girl) |A | |1195 |995 |Let's get some energy! |I'm a machine, don't worry! |24 |10100 |1/4 |- | | |A | |1337 |1233 | | |27 |10600 |2/4 |- | | |A+ | |1595 |1440 | | |32 |19700 |3/4 |- | | |S | |1903 |1800 | | |38 |30900 |4/4 |- | |Gille (The Sniper Cat) |A | |1201 |1412 |Let's rest a little |Cats Shot |27 |9600 |1/4 |- | | |A | |1412 |1593 | | |28 |10100 |2/4 |- | |Gille (The Brilliant Thief Cat) |A+ | |1652 |1893 | | |33 |19000 |3/4 |- | |Gille Macy (The Sharpshooter Cat) |S | |1923 |2304 |Cats playgame. |Critical Snap |41 |31800 |4/4 |- | |Tabasa (Pumpkin Little Girl) |A | |973 |1022 |Candy - Flash |Lollipop Dance |21 |9600 |1/4 |- | |Tabasa (Pumpkin Witch) |A | |1053 |1202 |Parallel parasol |Lollipop Dance |22 |10100 |2/4 |- | | |A+ | |1377 |1499 | | |28 | |3/4 |- | | |S | |1691 |1800 | |Pumpkin parade |34 |30900 |4/4 |- | |Sakyuna (The Vampire Girl) |A | |691 |1276 | |Hocus Pocus |23 |10600 |1/4 |- | |Sakyuna (The Selfish Vampire Girl) |A | |781 |1484 | | |25 |11500 |2/4 |- | |Sakyuna (Dancing vampire girl at twilight) |A+ | |982 |1889 | | |31 |21800 |3/4 |- | |Sakyuna Leiya (The lovely vampire girl) |S | |1178 |2400 | |Hazard Wink |39 | |4/4 |- | |Nina (The Wolf Girl) |A | |1165 |1277 |Wendy Crow |Passing through autumn breeze |27 |12400 |1/4 |- | |Nina (The Wolf Girl From Foremost Forests) |A | |1244 |1397 |Wendy Crow |Pride and run |28 |12900 |2/4 |- | |Nina (The Wolf Girl Seeking for Freedom) |A+ | |1508 |1718 |Wolf Crochet |Pride and run |33 |23200 |3/4 |- | |Nina Lawrence (The Splendid Wolf Girl) |S | |1851 |2064 |Wolf Crochet |Pride Instant |40 | |4/4 |- | |Popol (Forest Inhabitant) |A | |1262 |1228 |Mushroom mountain! |Big Claws |25 |11500 |1/4 |- | |Popol (Fairy Forest Inhabitant) |A | |1367 |1356 |Mushroom mountain! |Crying echo in the forest |29 |13300 |2/4 |- | |Popol (Fecund Forest Inhabitant) |A+ | |1665 |1619 |Blessing from the forest inhabitants |Crying echo in the forest |34 |24000 |3/4 |- | |Popol (Holy Forest) |S | |1984 |2000 |Blessing from the Forest Inhabitants |Roaring piercing the sky |38 | |4/4 |- | |Heat Bat |C | | | |None |None |3 |3000 |1/2 |- | |Blaze Bat |C+ | |440 |440 |Trimagic |Fire |8 |5500 |2/2 |- | |Cold Bat |C | |395 |395 |None |None |3 |3000 |1/2 |- | |Brigit Bat |C+ | | | |Trimagic |Freeze |8 |5500 |2/2 |- | |Shock Bat |C | |390 |390 |None |None |3 |3000 |1/2 |- | |Spark Bat |C+ | | | |Trimagic |Lightning |8 |5500 |2/2 |- | |Red Hot Pumpkin |B | | | |Fire Heal + |Fire Emblem |14 |9500 |1/1 |- | |Blue Ice Pumpkin |B | | | |Cold Heal + |Water Emblem |14 |9500 |1/1 |- | | |B | | | | | |14 |9500 |1/1 |- | |Red Candy |A | | | |None |None |13 |110000 |Evo |- | |Blue Candy |A | | | |None |None |13 |110000 |Evo |- | |Yellow Candy |A | | | |None |None |13 |110000 |Evo |- | | |A+ | | | |None |None |17 |150000 |Evo |- | | |A+ | | | |None |None |17 |150000 |Evo |- | | |A+ | | | |None |None |17 |150000 |Evo |- style="background: #CCCCCC; color: white;" | | Dragon's Blader | | | | | | | | | |- | |Ancient Dragon (Origins) |A | |1473 |1364 |Demoniac Metal Fist |Darkness Blaze |39 |27000 |1/4 |- | |Ancient Dragon (Awe) |A+ | |1619 |1633 | | |44 |46500 |2/4 |- | |Ancient Dragon (Rebellion) |S | |1875 |1846 |Demonic Logic |Darkness Blaze |53 |72150 |3/4 |- | |Lord of Ragnarok |S | |2239 |2312 |Demonic Logic |Genocide Flare |61 | |4/4 |- | |Shadow (The Dark Knight) |A | |1411 |1308 |Quick Rage |Ultimate Sword of Darkness |24 |16500 |1/3 |- | |Shadow (The Black Knight) |A+ | |1620 |1539 |Reverse End |Ultimate Sword of Darkness |29 |30600 |2/3 |- | |Shadow Servant (The God of Death) |S | |1928 |1870 |Reverse End |Almighty Sword of Darkness |41 |55800 |3/3 |- | |Zodiac (The Holy Knight) |S | |2361 |2388 |Rath of Nova |Lightning Storm |49 | |1/1 |- | |Impure Cursed Dragon |A | |1369 |1368 |Reverse End |Lightning Breath |21 | |1/1 |}